El ladrón de la Guadaña
by valeziiTha
Summary: Soul, expulsado de numerosos colegios, padece de dislexia, dificultades para concentrarse e hiperactividad... o eso es lo que dicen. ¿Qué pasaría si un día descubre que en realidad tiene sangre de arma?/ Muy Mal summary, pero denle una oportunidad...
1. Chapter 1

_Soul Eater NO me pertenece T-T Le pertenece al genio de Atsushi Okubo -w-_

_Histora basada en Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo, cambié la historia un poco, para que se parezca más a Soul Eater... yo me entiendo ewe_

_Que tengan una buena lectura :D_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Este empezaba siendo un día normal, bueno, si es que hay algún día normal en mi vida.

Hoy haríamos una excursión a un museo basado en el mito de las armas y técnicos.

-Waa… que divertido- murmuré aburrido.

-Vamos viejo, será interesante ver como opaco a todos esos técnicos y armas con mi grandeza! Nyajajaja- rió maniáticamente Black Star.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Soul Evans, y tengo 12 años. Soy un chico con problemas de dislexia y dificultades para concentrarme, aparte de que soy algo hiperactivo en algunos momentos, por eso he sido expulsado de varios colegios, y ahora me encuentro en… bueno, en realidad no importa, ya que de seguro me expulsarían.

Black Star es mi mejor amigo, lo conocí en esta escuela, y aunque no hace ni un año que nos conozcamos nos llevamos realmente bien. El también tiene problemas para concentrarse y es realmente hiperactivo, según lo que me contó el también fue expulsado de numerosas escuelas.

Nos subimos al colectivo escolar que nos llevaría hasta el museo de "Armas y Técnicos". Íbamos a ese museo por la clase de historia que nos daba el profesor Sid, un tipo tranquilo que curiosamente tenía la piel de color azul. También nos acompañaba la profesora Asuza, quien realmente me odiaba, desconozco la razón de ello.

Me senté del lado de la ventana con Black Star a mi lado quien no paraba de hablar de su grandeza y que algún día superaría a los dioses. Para evitar oírlo me puse a escuchar música. Pero, como siempre, estaban las hermanas gemelas Thompson para hacernos la vida imposible a Black y a mí.

-Ei, Evans!- Dijo Liz, la más alta de las hermanas. Tenía ojos azules y el cabello lacio y castaño claro. Me quitó mi reproductor.-¿Qué es lo que tenemos aquí, para mí? No te hubieras molestado.- Me sonrío malvadamente.

-Oye, Liz! Devuélvemelo.

-¿Porqué tendría que hacerlo? Oblígame- dijo retadoramente.

-Kyajajaja, one-chan eres malvada- Rió Patty, que era más baja. Ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas todo el tiempo, y tenía el camello corto y rubio a comparación de su hermana. Además de que estaba más desarrollada.

Ya me estaba hartando de esas actitudes de Liz, siempre me molestaba y me hacía quedar mal con los profesores. Así que ya no aguanté más y decidí hacer algo al respecto.

-Thompson devuélvemelo ahora.- dije mirándola seriamente.

-Y si no ¿Qué cabeza hueca?

-Soul, tranquilo viejo, solo intenta causarte problemas.

No lo escuché y me abalancé hacia ella con el objetivo de quitarle mi reproductor que había sido un regalo de mi madre.

Ella empezó a gritar llamando la atención de todos. Incluyendo a Azusa.

-Evans! ¡¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- Me gritó tirándome del pelo y separándome de la arpía de Liz.

-Ella empezó.

-Mentira Soul-dijo ella sollozando-, yo solo intenté preguntarte una cosa y me tiraste con el reproductor y luego intentaste pegarme.

Encima de bruja mentirosa, genial, esto no es cool.

-Ten, toma tú reproductor, y no te acerques más a esta joven si no quieres darle más angustias a tu madre.- Dijo Azusa furiosa, pero conteniéndose, ya que el profesor Sid la estaba observando.

Black Star suspiró y negó con la cabeza, en señal de desaprobación por lo que había hecho.

Cuando llegamos al museo, el profesor Sid comenzó a explicarnos la historia de los técnicos y armas.

-Hace muchos milenios existían las armas, como su nombre dicen eran armas que mantenían una forma humana, que eran utilizadas por humanos con una habilidad especial para manejarlos, llamados técnicos capaces de dar sentencias de muerte a humanos que se han desviado del buen camino. Cada técnico estaba acompañado de su respectivo compañero que podía transformarse en un arma. El arma con la ayuda de su técnico debía lograr devorar 99 almas de humanos malvados y la de una bruja, para convertirse en Death Scythe.- Explicaba el profesor Sid.

- Ashura fue el primer dios demonio, o kishin, tenía extraños hábitos, como cubrir su cabeza con varias bufandas y vestirse con cinco a mas camisa y pantalones, todo porque le tenía miedo a todo y todos. En apariencia era flaco, y cada línea de su pelo en su cabeza parece un ojo. Asura era muy temido, ya que aniquiló el solo a todas las brujas del este, pero era muy temeroso, por lo que para protegerse comenzó a devorar almas humanas en busca de poder. Llegó incluso a comerse su propia arma por miedo, lo que en su locura lo llevo a transformarse en el primer kishin.-Continuó explicando- Después, la existencia misma de Asura esparcía locura por todo el mundo. Para detenerlo, Shinigami-sama arranca la piel de Asura y la utiliza para encarcelarlo y ancló su alma en determinado lugar para evitar que vuelva a despertar…-

Y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta que Black Star estaba muy callado. Es más, ni siquiera estaba a mi lado. Lo busqué con la mirada hasta que lo encontré.

Estaba con Liz y Patty, pero se veía ofendido y triste, no como el Black Star que yo conocía, y por supuesto las hermanas riéndose.

No lo soporté más y corrí en dirección a ellas… y pasó algo que nunca en mi vida imaginé.

Mi brazo izquierdo se transformó en una guadaña extremadamente filosa, de color negra con el filo rojo, pero eso poco me importó y seguí corriendo hacia una Liz que me miraba horrorizada. Se corrió a último momento de mi alcance, pero logré cortarle un buen mechón de su cabello. Ella salió chillando, seguramente tratando de llamar a Asuza aunque no pronunciaba nada coherente.

Black Star me miraba sorprendido con ojos abiertos como platos.

-Kyajajaja, Soul es una guadaña, Soul es una guadaña. Ahora podré invadir la fortaleza de las jirafas asesinas y convertirme en su reina con la ayuda de Soul! Kyajajaja ~-decía maniáticamente Patty.

-Evans! ~- Me llamó Asuza.- Ahh Soul! Así que ahí estás! Ven aquí que tengo que hablar contigo.- Cantaba con una mirada atemorizante.

-E-esto… profesora Azusa?¿Está usted bien?-Preguntó Black que al parecer se había recuperado un poco.

-Por supuesto, pero solo necesito hablar con Soul a solas, A-HO-RA.- Me fulminó con la mirada- Sígueme- y me arrastró a otra habitación del museo.

Y lo que sucedió a partir de ese momento fue algo que cambió mi vida por completo…

* * *

_Holaa :D_

_Acá mi primera historia, está basada en Percy Jackson y los dioses del olimpo :P Fue un ataque de inspiración, aunque no se si me quedó bien. Criticas, opiniones, propuestas, felicitaciones, tomatazos, escupitajos díganlos-o escupan-, con el fin de mejorar en la escritura cualquier cosa ;) Si no les gusta igual digan, me encanta que sean sinceros xD_

_Nos vemos próximamente con la continuación :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Soul Eater NO me pertenece ¬¬ Le pertenece al genio de Atsushi Okubo -w-_

_Histora basada en Percy Jackson y los dioses del Olimpo._

_Que tengan una buena lectura :D_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Cuando llegamos a donde sea que quería ir Asuza, me soltó y me miró con un odio muy profundo. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y tuve la sensación de que aquel llamado no era solamente por el asunto de Liz.

-Muy bien Soul, ya puedes decirme donde está.

-¿Dónde está que?

-No te hagas el estúpido, sabes muy bien de lo que hablo. Si no quieres iniciar una guerra deberás decirme.

-No sé de lo que hablas.- Le contesté mirándola confuso.

- Por supuesto que si lo sabes, pero si no lo quieres decir no me queda de otra que llevarte con Spirit-sama.

-¿Con quién?

-Aaaiaiaiaia- Hizo un grito extraño y se dividió en dos Asuzas, y la que era la original se transformó en una escopeta… un… arma…

-Soul! Tranquilo! El gran Black Star ha venido para salvar tu patética existencia! Nyajajaja-Gritó mi amigo apareciendo de la nada.

-Soul, ¿recuerdas como habías transformado tu brazo en guadaña?- Preguntó mi profesor Sid apareciendo de la nada al igual que Black.

-Mmm… algo así.

-Bien, intenta transformarte totalmente.

-¿Ah?- No entendía nada.

El clon de Asuza empezó a dispararme, y desesperadamente intenté transformarme en lo que Sid me pedía pero… nada.

-Vamos Soul! Sé que tú puedes! El hombre que superará a los dioses confía en ti!-Gritó Black Star mientras esquivaba con una destreza increíble lo que disparaba Asuza.

-Cuidado Black!- Y para mi mala suerte llamé la atención de mi profesora escopeta.

Me disparó algo parecido a un dardo a mi cabeza con una puntería impresionante. Instintivamente llevé mi brazo izquierdo para intentar pararlo. Esperé el impacto pero solo se escuchó un _tiin_ y el dardo cayendo al piso. Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con mi brazo convertido nuevamente en una guadaña.

-Excelente! Ahora concéntrate en transformarte en una guadaña completa.- Dijo Sid, e intenté hacer lo que él me dijo, y funcionó.

Me transformé en una hermosa y peligrosa guadaña de una hoja filosísima de color negro y rojo, con un mango plateado, y fui empuñado por mi profesor favorito azul.

-Entrégala Soul Evans, y tal vez él te perdone la vida- chilló la escopeta.

Y justo en ese momento, de un solo movimiento fluido, el profesor Sid atravezó a las dos Asuzas justo por la mitad.

-Volveré por ti Evans, no lo olvides.- Y estalló en una nube de humo y confeti de colores.

-Raro… ¿Y Black Star?- murmuré, y fue cuando lo vi babeado y tirado en el suelo con un gran chichón en su cabeza y a su lado un jarrón destrozado.-¿Está vivo?- Me pregunté mientras lo picaba con una ramita.

-Sí, está bien, ahora a lo tuyo Soul. Supongo que ya sabes lo que eres ¿verdad?

-¿Qué mi profesora terminó siendo una escopeta, que intentó matarme y que soy una guadaña? Entonces sí.

-…-Sid me miró y asintió- Mi cabeza… ¿dónde estoy? ¿Soul? Nyajajaja… El gran Black Star a salvado sus vidas! Deberían estar agradecido mortales, nyajajaja.

-Soul ahora deberíamos ir al Shibusen, llama a tu madre y explícale todo- dijo el hombre de piel azul ignorando a Black Star.

-De acuerdo, ¿pero que es el Shibusen?

-Es un campamento para chicos como tú con sangre de arma y técnicos, ahí están protegidos de brujas y kishin.

-¿Brujas? ¿Eso quiere decir que esas cosas realmente existen?

-Así es, gracias a… una niebla… por decirlo de alguna forma, los humanos normales ignoran todo este tipo de cosas. Por ejemplo, ¿recuerdas el incidente de Hawaii?- dijo Black Star.

-¿El volcán que hizo erupción?

-Exacto, pero en realidad era la batalla de una bruja con un técnico y su arma. La batalla fue tan intensa que, gracias también a la habilidad del arma, crearon algo parecido a una erupción.

Cada vez esto era más raro.

-De acuerdo, que alguien me dé un teléfono y yo llamo a mi madre.

Black Star y Sid intercambiaron una mirada.

-No creo que sea una buena idea, Soul. Los kishin y las brujas podrían rastrear tu voz y venir a por ti.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepan que yo soy un arma?- Ya me estaba hartando de todo esto, ¿qué no podía hacer nada sin llamar la atención de algo o alguien?

-Nadie lo sabe, pero así desaparecieron muchos técnicos y armas. Ahora mira, te enseñaré como puedes hacer sin llamar la atención de ellos.-Black Star se acercó a una ventana y la empañó con su aliento- Ahora marca el número de teléfono de tu casa.

Hice lo que me indicaba y se reflejó la sala de mi casa. Allí se encontraba mi madre limpiando y tarareando una canción.

Sus ojos eran rojos como los míos y su cabello color marrón. No era muy alta, pero tampoco baja. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, ya que no tenía poco, pero tampoco mucho. Era perfecta. Era mi madre.

-Alice- murmuró mi profesor. No me di cuenta de que estaba detrás de mí.- ¿Cómo has estado?

Mi madre se sobresaltó y empezó a buscar de donde provenía la voz, hasta que vio la ventana.

-Ah, hola Sid, tanto tiempo. ¿Cómo está Soul?

-Hola, mamá.

-¡Hijo! Te he extrañado muchísimo. ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? Ah, tengo las golosinas verdes que tanto te gustan.- Me dijo sonriendo.

Mi madre y yo teníamos un juego desde que yo era niño. A mí siempre me gustó todo lo verde, por lo que mi mamá hacía hasta la comida de color verde. Lo que el colorante comestible verde puede llegar a hacer…

Aparte de que mi padrastro odia todo lo que tenga que ver con comida verde. Ese tipo es un cerdo cochino, no entiendo porque mi madre está con él.

-¡Alice! ¡¿Dónde está mi pastel de carne?- Gritó Noah, mi "querido" padrastro.

-¡Ya casi está listo, cariño!

-Esto… Alice, llamamos para decirte que Soul ya no está seguro aquí, nos lo llevaremos al Shibusen.

-Oh, está bien. Que te diviertas Soul, y recuerda llamarme de vez en cuando.- Sonrió mi madre con tristeza.

-De acuerdo, mamá. Prometo que te llamaré… Te quiero.

-Adiós, Soul.

Y la imagen desapareció.

-¿Mi mamá ya sabía de todo esto?

-Por supuesto-Contestó Black Star.

-¿Y cómo es que tú sabías que yo era un arma?

-Porque yo soy un técnico espía, especializado en rastrear armas y técnicos para llevarlos al campamento Shibusen. Cuando haya recolectado a 10000 armas y 10000 técnicos superaré el record y superaré a los dioses! Yahooo!- Gritó feliz Black Star.

Yo cada vez entendía menos, pero ya que. Supongo que nunca tendría una vida normal, ¿no?

* * *

_¿Qué tal me quedó este capítulo? Me gustaría que sigan comentando mis errores y me den sus opiniones, son muy importantes :3_

_Waa... me sentí feliz de que les haya gustado! Y muchísimas gracias por sus reviews :'D_

_Nos vemos :)_


	3. Chapter 3

_Soul Eater no me pertenece, pero muy pronto será mío! :D Ok no -w-_

_Ojalá no se queden ciegos y disfruten de la lectura :D_

* * *

**Soul POV**

El día más raro de mi vida. La profesora que me odia intenta al parecer secuestrarme transformándose en un arma, yo me transformo en una guadaña, y ahora voy en camino al Shibusen, un campamento para armas y técnicos.

Lo peor de todo es que Black Star y Sid sabían lo que yo era y no me dijeron nada. ¿Cómo lo supieron? Según Black él puede olernos ya que fue entrenado para eso.

Al parecer mi padre, al que nunca conocí, tiene algo que ver con todo esto de que yo sea una guadaña… qué genial...

Estábamos viajando en un descapotable plateado escuchando música a todo volumen. El profesor Sid iba conduciendo, el técnico espía iba en el asiento de atrás y yo iba de copiloto.

Hacía un día soleado y caluroso, una brisa que refrescaba lo que calentaba el sol, había árboles verdes y flores a los costados de la carretera, y los pajaritos cantaban y volaban de aquí para allá. En una palabra, hermoso.

Pero gracias a mi suerte eso no duró mucho.

De pronto lo pájaros comenzaron desesperadamente a buscar refugio. En el cielo aparecieron nubes negras, y ahora el aire era gélido. Sin mencionar que había algo en el ambiente que decía algo como "si de un hermoso día pasa a esto, da media vuelta y vuelve a tu casa amigo, hoy no es tu día".

-Una bruja- susurró Sid- Black Star, lleva a Soul al campamento. Estamos cerca.

-Déjamelo a mí- Respondió él inusualmente serio y preocupado-vamos, Soul.

Bajamos corriendo del auto y yo seguí a mi amigo y poco a poco nos fuimos internando en el bosque.

-¿Estás seguro de que es por aquí?

-¡Por supuesto!

Y así estuve por un buen rato, corriendo por medio de un bosque siguiendo a Black Star y tropezando cada tanto con ramitas, raíces y piedras que habían por el suelo, hasta que llegamos a la cima de una colina.

-Por fin… llegamos… al campamento…- Dijo el peli azul apoyado en sus rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento.

-Bienvenidos, nya!- mencionó una voz femenina que provenía de arriba.

Levanté la vista y me encontré con unos ojos ambarinos que me miraban divertidos. La mujer estaba volando sobre una… ¿calabaza?

Tenía un lindo cuerpo, bien desarrollado. Su cabello era morado y llevaba un sombrero de bruja y un vestido negro. Era una mujer bella, que curiosamente me hacía recordar a un gato…

-¿Bruja?- Le pregunté a Black Star.

-No, ella es Blair, es una gata con poderes mágicos que protege el campamento. Ella es la encargada de cuidar la calabaza.

-La… ¿Calabaza?- Pregunté incrédulo.

Si, cada vez esto se ponía más raro.

-Por supuesto, la calabaza es la que crea la barrera que separa el campamento de todo lo demás.- murmuró con aire sombrío.

-¿Black Star, estás bien?

-Nyajajaja, por supuesto débil mortal!- E hizo su típica pose de yo-supero-a-todos.

-Chicos, entren rápido, la bruja anda cerca.-Blair parecía preocupada.

Escuchamos una risa malvada tipo como "_muajajaja",_ la de los dibujitos animados, y a continuación un rayo que iluminó un poco nuestro "agradable día".

De entre los arbustos salió un hombre azul arrastrándose, con todo el cuerpo lastimado.

Genial, esto no es cool.

-H-huyan… es muy… poderosa…- y Sid-sensei se desmayó.

Eso no me gustó demasiado.

- Soul-kun, Black Star, traspasen la barrera rápido, nya.

-Ni hablar, un gran Dios como yo nunca huye de estas cosas! Nyajajaja.

-Muajajaja!-Se volvió a escuchar esa horripilante risa.

De pronto, en todo el bosque-o lo que se alcanzaba a ver- se llenó de una espesa neblina. Se escuchaban pasos, hasta que se empezó a divisar la figura oscura de una chica.

Cuando se acercó pude ver que era baja-disimulando un poco con sus zapatos- y llevaba un vestido morado oscuro. Su cabello era colorado y sus ojos… uno era celeste y el otro marrón. Tenía una expresión tierna, como una niñita.

-Hola, tu eres Soul-kun verdad?-Preguntó inocentemente con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú eres…?

-Ah, sí, disculpa, mi nombre es Kazumi. Muajajaja! Coff coff…

-Y yo soy el gran Black Star! Arrodíllate ante mí débil mortal…eh…digo…bruja! Sí! Débil bruja! Nyajajaja.

-Oh, ¿Qué tal Kazumi?

-Bien Soul, gracias por preguntar, eres el único que me preguntó desde hace…mmm… dos o tres siglos.

-¿Sí? Bueno, ¿Y qué te parece si hablamos en un mejor lugar?- dije mirando con intención al bosque lleno de niebla. La verdad era que la bruja me iba cayendo bastante bien.

-Oh, claro, perdona- Me dijo con una sonrisa y chasqueó los dedos, haciendo que la niebla desaparezca. Repitió el gesto y apareció una mesita de jardín con dos sillas y un juego de té.- Por favor, toma asiento.

-Oigan! No me ignoren! Tsubaki! Ven pronto!

Y vimos como aparecía una muchacha alta con cabello largo y negro recogido en una alta coleta, y sus ojos eran de un hermoso azul. Tenía una sonrisa dulce y amable.

-Hola Black Star, tanto tiempo ¿Qué sucede?

-Ignoran mi gran presencia!-dijo mi hiperactivo amigo haciendo una especie de puchero y señalándonos con un dedo.

-Oh, siento si interrumpe algo.-Dijo educadamente diciéndole palabras de ánimos al peli azul mientras iban más allá de la calabaza.

Volví a mirarla y sonreí, tratando de seguir la conversación como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Gracias. ¿Cómo te trata la vida?- Le pregunté amablemente.

-Uff… si tan solo supieras…

Y así estuvimos hablando horas y horas bajo la vigilancia de Blair. Hasta que ella repentinamente suspiró.

-Soul, no te das ni idea como te tratan allá abajo, es realmente agotador.

-¿Y por qué no te quedas con nosotros y nos ayudas? Veo que estás realmente dispuesta a cambiar de vida.-Saltó Blair desde su calabaza flotante.

-¿D-de v-verdad harías eso por mí?-Preguntó realmente ilusionada, y no la culparía, después de todo el infierno que ha pasado yo también querría dejar de hacer lo que Kazumi.

-Por supuesto, nya. Soul-kun, ya es hora de que vayas a conocer al director del campamento. Y de paso Kazumi-chan, trataré de convencer a Shinigami-sama de que te deje formar parte del personal del campamento, nya!-Dijo Blair feliz.

Blair nos condujo hacia el interior del campamento. Al parecer Blair confiaba plenamente en Kazumi porque al ser mágica, podía ver los verdaderos sentimientos de la bruja, o algo por el estilo.

Pero sentía como si estuviéramos olvidándonos de algo. Aunque decidí no darle mucha importancia...

Había que empezar a verle lo bueno a esto…Yo era una guadaña y me iba a entrenar para convertirme en Death Scythe e iba a buscar a mi nuevo técnico. Eso es cool…

* * *

**General POV**

En alguna parte del bosque...

-Hmm… Ay, mi cabeza…¿Eh? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Hola? ¿Alguien? Porqué a mí…- Se lamentaba un hombre de piel azul moribundo…

* * *

_Listo el capítulo 3! :D __Espero que les guste!_

_Y muchas gracias por sus reviews, eso me dice que no soy tan mal autora como yo creía :')_

_Díganme que tal les pareció este capítulo :P Mañana tal vez suba el 4..._

_Nos vemos, gracias por leer :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Lalalalala (8) Soul Eater no me pertenece D:, le pertenece al gran __Atsushi Okubo :D_

_Acá les dejo el cuarto capítulo! Lean y disfruten...

* * *

_

**Soul POV**

Blair nos condujo a Kazumi y a mí hacia el campamento. Era enorme.

Tenía campos de entrenamiento donde se veían a un montón de chicos con armas peleando o practicando, varios circuitos de obstáculos (tanto terrestres como aéreos, por las armas que vuelan), una sección de departamentos para los técnicos y respectivas armas.

Todo esto lo sabía gracias a la guía de Blair.

Continuó con el tour y contestando las preguntas que hacíamos hasta que llegamos a una cabaña, donde Blair me indicó que entrara para presentarme ante el director del campamento mientras que ella iba a hablar con un tal Shinigami-sama sobre que hacía con Kazumi.

Entré a la cabaña. Su interior estaba decorado a tono con la cabaña, invitándote a relajarte.

Había dos chicos ahí dentro, los cuales parecieron no escucharme. Estaban discutiendo frente a una… _cosa…_ de color blanco. Por lo que podía apreciar esa cosa parecía tener una nariz larga, no tenía boca, era pequeño, y usaba un sombrero blanco alto y un trajecito del mismo color también. Era…extraño… sí, definitivamente extraño.

-…Y es por eso que ya no la soporto más!- Replicaba un chico de piel blanca que usaba unos anteojos extraños y era calvo…

-Por favor, sensei, permítame cambiar de arma, intentar con otra…- Pedía educadamente una chica.

Apenas la vi, me sonrojé levemente y mi corazón latía rápidamente. Ella era simplemente hermosa. Tenía el cabello de color rubio cenizo recogido en dos coletas. Sus ojos eran verde jade. Su piel pálida y de apariencia suave como la porcelana. Era alta, aunque no muy desarrollada. Estaba vestida con una camiseta mangas cortas negra con una pollera tableada a cuadros de color negro, rojo y blanco, que dejaba al descubierto gran parte de sus perfectas piernas.

Debí de parecer un estúpido pervertido al que se le caía la baba con solo verla, aunque por suerte, nadie me vio en esa postura tan vergonzosa.

-BAKA!-Gritó la cosa blanca-¿Cuántas armas tienes que probar hasta encontrar con quien puedas hacer la resonancia de almas? Te contaré mi leyenda- dijo el ente blanco sosteniendo un bastón de su mismo color.

-No otra vez…- Se quejaron los dos chicos al mismo tiempo mientras rodeaban los ojos.

-Como todos los días, yo me levantaba a las 6:30 de la mañana para tomar mi té. Luego, esperaba la hora del almuerzo impacientemente para almorzar con un té. Más tarde, a la hora de la merienda salía al jardín y me sentaba en una mesita a tomar mi té de la tarde. Y cuando llegaba la cena, dependiendo si estaba a dieta o no, tomaba un té con miel.- Dijo con aire glorioso sea lo que sea la cosa blanca.

Los tres lo miramos con pena y siguió un silencio incómodo.

Hasta que el hombrecito blanco me señaló y dijo:

-BAAAAAAAAKA BAKA BAKA BAKAA!- Mientras me pegaba con su bastón en la cabeza.- No se deben escuchar conversaciones ajenas.

-Amm… Yo sólo vine a…

-BAKAAAAA!-Y me siguió pegando en la cabeza.-¿Sabes acaso con quién estás hablando?

-Esto…n-no lo s…

-BAKAAA! - ¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?- Te diré quién soy por una canción. Hero! Las luces, baka!

-S-si señor.-Dijo un chico rubio bajando las escaleras a la velocidad de la luz.

-Aham ahamm…coff coff…-En ese momento se apagaron las luces y se cerraron las puertas y ventanas. Los otros chicos querían salir a toda costa.

_Here we go! _

_Excalibuuur, Excalibuuur._

_From the United King. I'm looked for her. _

_I'm going to Californiaa ~ _

_Excalibuur, Excalibuur~ _

_From the United King. I'm looked for her._

_I'm going to Californiaa ~ Excalibuur, Excalibuur, _

_Excalibur!~_

La cosa, que al parecer se llamaba Excalibur, dejó de cantar. Juro que nunca en mi vida escuché algo tan horrible como eso. Y yo que pensaba que mi madre cantaba mal cuando limpiaba.

Y al parecer no era el único que opinaba así.

El chico estaba tratando de suicidarse a toda costa raspándose la muñeca con una hoja de papel-por lo que creo que por la desesperación del momento no encontró nada más útil-, mientras que la rubia se golpeaba la cabeza contra la pared.

El tal Hero parecía tranquilo, y unos segundos después que Excalibur terminase de cantar encendió las luces y se abrieron las puertas y ventanas.

El calvito salió corriendo, y cuando la rubia intentó hacer lo mismo se escuchó:

-Maka, por favor quédate aquí un momento.-Era Sid. Ahí fue cuando recordé que lo habíamos dejado inconsciente en el bosque, por lo que lo miré un poquito avergonzado.- Señor Excalibur, hemos encontrado un arma en una escuela de Londres, y la trajimos aquí.-cuando Sin mencionó la palabra arma los ojos de Maka se iluminaron.

Ah, por cierto, me olvidé mencionarles que soy de Londres. Pero, con esta locura, ¿A quién no se le olvidaría?

-Ah, Sid, hola.-señalándome- Nombre y tipo de arma.

-Soul Evans y soy una guadaña.

Maka me miró intensamente y realmente ilusionada.

-De acuerdo. Maka, tú serás la técnico de Saul. Muéstrale el complejo.

-Mi nombre es Soul, señor.-Le dije educadamente.

-Baka! Es lo mismo, ahora váyanse que Sid me tiene que dar el informe de la misión y después tengo que comunicarme con Sinigami-sama. ¿Qué esperan? Ah, ya lo sé, quieren escuchar mi leyenda, o mejor! Ustedes quieren escuchar de nuevo mi canción! _Excali…_

Nos fuimos corriendo lo más rápido que podíamos de ahí.

El resto del día Maka y yo nos la pasamos hablando y conociéndonos mientras ella me mostraba cada lugar del campamento.

Llegada la noche, me condujo hacia su departamento, ya que al ser su arma tendría que convivir con ella.

El lugar no era muy grande, pero era bonito y acogedor. Tenía una sala con un sillón y un televisor, una mesa y al lado la cocina. Un pasillo, el cual te conducía al baño y había una habitación…¡Esperen! ¡¿Una habitación?

-Oye, Maka, ¿Dónde dormiré yo?

-Tienes tres opciones: duermes en el sillón, duermes en el piso, o duermes conmigo.-Dijo ella enumerando cada opción.

La cama de la habitación era de dos plazas, por eso podía dormir con ella.

-¿Tu compañero dónde dormía?-Pregunté con un poco de rabia pensando en que él podría haber dormido al lado de ella… ¿Desde cuándo reacciono así por una chica que acababa de conocer?

-Al principio dormía conmigo, pero quiso pasarse. Por eso quise cambiar de arma.-Dijo algo furiosa.- Te dejaré dormir conmigo si prometes no hacerme nada raro-¿Fui yo o se sonrojó?

-¿Por qué querría hacerle algo a una plana? Eso no es cool.- Dije tratando de hacer una broma. Pero apenas terminé de decir eso algo me golpeó fuerte en la cabeza.

-MAKA-CHOP!

-Auch! ¿Qué te pasa? Era una broma!

-No te burles de mi físico, cabeza hueca!-dijo enojada.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo… Lo siento.- Y le regalé una sonrisa torcida realmente cool. Maka volvió a sonrojarse.

Esto está comenzando a gustarme…

* * *

_Holaa :D_

_¿Que tal me quedó? A que todos se sorprendieron de que Excalibur era el director del campamento xD_

_Díganme que tal les pareció :), opiniones, reclamos, que les gustaría que pase entre Maka y Soul... Todo lo que quieran xDD_

_Y gracias por sus reviews, me hacen feliz TwT_

_Mañana voy a tratar de subir la conti... Todavía lo tengo que escribir -w-_

_Nos vemos, gracias por leer :)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Buenas :D_

_Soul Eater, como ya saben, no me pertenece uwu_

_Disfruten de la lectura :3_

* * *

**Soul POV**

**

* * *

**

Al final decidí dormir con Maka. Cuando mencioné que podría dormir en el sillón para no molestarla puso una cara de cachorrito abandonado que me venció totalmente, por lo que accedí a dormir con ella.

Ya había pasado unos 3 años desde que conocí a Maka. Éramos un dúo increíble, impresionante…

Me desperté alrededor de las 4 de la mañana porque sentí unos brazos abrazarme por la cintura. Sonreí cuando vi a Maka con el ceño fruncido y abrazándome todavía más fuerte. La atraje más hacia mí, la abracé por la cintura y enterré mi rostro en su cabello, y volví a dormirme.-Ella estaba un poco más alta y los pechos le habían crecido un poco, pero seguía pareciendo plana a comparación de otras chicas-.

Volví a despertarme cuando los rayos del sol me dieron en la cara. Maka se revolvió incómoda en mis brazos, tratando de apartarse de la luz. Se acurrucó aún más en mi pecho y suspiró. Por lo que yo sabía ella ya estaba despierta, pero no tenía idea de por qué continuaba abrazada a mí. Siempre hacía eso, aunque no me molestaba en lo más mínimo, es más, me gustaría que siguiera haciéndolo.

-Soul…-susurró perezosa.- ¿Qué hora es?

-Mmm…-Me fijé en la mesita de luz en la cual había un reloj.- Son las 7 y 30 de la mañana.

-…-No dijo nada y volvió a suspirar.

Nos quedamos un rato más abrazaditos hasta que Maka me miró con sus ojos color jade somnolientos.

-¿Vamos a desayunar?-Le pregunté.

-Quiero quedarme un ratito más así.-Me respondió desviando la mirada y con las mejillas sonrojadas con un bello rosa.-Además hoy es sábado, tenemos el día libre.

Me reí ante su comentario y ella infló sus mejillas.

-Tus deseos son órdenes, _my lady…_-susurré en su oído haciendo que ella se sonrojase aún más.

Sinceramente me había enamorado de Maka. Aunque dudo que el sentimiento sea mutuo.

Llegada la tarde salimos del departamento para ir a dar una vuelta, cuando nos encontramos con Sid-sensei. ¿Sabían que realmente Sid era un zombi? Nunca me lo habría imaginado, aunque eso explicaba porque era azul.

-Soul, Maka, los estaba por ir a buscar. Tengo que decirles algo importante. Vamos a un lugar más privado.

Fuimos a la cabaña de Excalibur, donde por suerte el hombrecito blanco no se encontraba.

Resulta que mi director era "la gran espada Excalibur", la de la leyenda, y la única persona que lo podía soportar era Hero, por lo que él era su técnico.

-Soul… ¿Recuerdas el día en el museo, donde te transformaste por primera vez en guadaña?

-Claro.- ¿Cómo podría olvidarlo? Fue el día que conocí a Maka.

-¿También recuerdas que Asuza mencionó algo que tenías que regresárselo a alguien?

-Eso creo…

-Es hora de que sepas. Soul Evans, Spirit-san te ha acusado de haber robado su guadaña mortal.

Spirit era el arma más importante de todas, la primer Death Scythe, y también era el arma de Shinigami-sama. Por lo que Spirit era considerado, por decirlo de alguna manera, el dios de las armas. Luego estaba Kami, la técnico que transformó a Spirit en Death Sythe, por lo que ella es la diosa de los técnicos.

Cuando Spirit tenía hijos con mortales, éstos heredaban la sangre de arma, como en mi caso y el de Tsubaki, el arma de Black Star. Y cuando Kami tenía hijos, bueno, salían técnicos como Maka y Black.

-Ah, ya… ¡Espera! ¡¿Que me ha acusado de qué?

-Como lo escuchaste, te ha acusado de robar su guadaña.

-¡Pero si ni siquiera lo conozco! ¿Cómo podría haber robado su preciada guadaña? Es mi padre, ¿No es un poco cruel acusar a su propio hijo, al cual nunca reconoció como tal, de algo que nunca pudo hacer? ¿Y además para que quiero yo esa guadaña de juguete?

-No es un juguete, Soul.-Habló Maka por fin.- Es el arma más poderosa de todas, si esa guadaña cayera en manos equivocadas, podría destruir a todas las armas del mundo, incluyéndome.

La incluiría también a Maka porque ella es hija de Kami y de Spirit, por lo que tiene sangre de arma y técnico, pero como nunca pudo convertirse en un arma, es mejor como técnico.

-Ya… ¿Y que con eso?-Ya me estaba frustrando.

-Que si no devuelves la guadaña en 10 días, te matará.- Sid-sensei lo dijo con tanta tranquilidad que casi parecía una broma. _Casi._

-Pero… ¿Todavía no la ha encontrado? Quiero decir, pasaron tres años, ¡TRES AÑOS!-Esto afirma que todo lo malo me pasa a mí.

-Tranquilízate, Soul. Spirit-kun nos había dado aviso de que iba a mandar armas a buscarla por todo el mundo, y si no aparecía, te iba a culpar y asesinarte si no te entregabas. Y al parecer fueron estos tres años lo que tardaron en buscar por todo el mundo.

-Pero yo no la tengo…-Seguí protestando.

-Eso ya lo sé, Soul. Por eso irás con Maka de misión a buscarla. Ya que tú eres una guadaña y tienes sangre de arma, al igual que Maka, la guadaña de Spirit reaccionará con alguno de los dos y comenzará a brillar e irá volando hacia alguno de ustedes.-Nos explicó Sid-sensei.- Empezarán su misión en la Antártida, donde al parecer hubo un indicio de que estuvo allí el mes pasado. Preparen sus cosas y lleven ropa bien abrigada. Si no encuentran nada sigan investigando. Recuerden que tienen solo 10 días contando a partir de mañana.

Lo único bueno de todo esto es que casi nadie tenía misiones y que estaría a solas con Maka…

Habíamos ido volando en avión. Llegamos bastante tarde, por lo que nos fuimos directamente a un hotel, y la única habitación que quedaba era matrimonial. Como ya estábamos acostumbrados a dormir juntos, no nos importó demasiado.

Lo malo es que no funcionaba la calefacción y hacía un frío endemoniado.

-Soul, voy a tomarme una ducha.-Dijo la chica de ojos jade mientras buscaba ropa limpia y la dejaba sobre la cama.

-Está bien, luego yo tomaré una.-Le contesté sonriendo. Ella, como de costumbre, se sonrojó levemente.

Al cabo de media hora salió Maka del baño envuelta únicamente con una toalla. Mi mente no tardó en pensar lo que podría pasar _si yo se la quitaba_.

Obviamente, mi sonrojo se hizo notable.

Maka al percatarse de aquello, se río y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa pícara. Mientras ella avanzaba, yo retrocedía, hasta que mi espalda quedó contra la pared y la rubia me abrazó por el cuello, pegando su cuerpo al mío. Instintivamente le devolví el abrazo, rodeando su cintura con mis brazos y atrayéndola más a mí.

Nos quedamos así un buen rato, hasta que Maka empezó a tiritar de frío. Me separé a regañadientes de ella para dejarla cambiarse, pero me agarró cuando me dirigía al baño y me tiró sobre la cama, sentándose ella arriba mío.

Mi cara debió de mostrar una mezcla de confusión y sorpresa. Maka rió, sonrojada, y agarró con sus delicadas manos mi rostro, para después acercar el suyo al mío.

Sus labios acariciaron tímidamente los míos. Pero yo no fui tan tímido. Hacía bastante que esperaba esto, por lo que enredé una de mis manos en su pelo húmedo, acercándola aún más, para besarla con pasión. Nuestras lenguas jugaron un rato, hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente.

Nos separamos y vi a una Maka completamente sonrojada tratando de recuperar el aliento.

Me senté, acomodando a mi amada sobre mis piernas para luego volver a besarla. Esta vez ella me agarró del cuello, y yo abrazaba su cintura. Estuvimos así hasta que nos faltó el aire otra vez.

-Maka…-Era ahora o nunca.-Te amo.

-Y-yo t-también te amo, Soul.-Dijo sonriente. Y sonrojada, por supuesto.

Una felicidad inmensa recorrió todo mi ser.

-Vamos, ve a bañarte.-Me dijo dándome un último beso.

Entré al baño como en estado de trance. ¿Realmente Maka me había besado y yo le había dicho que la amaba?

Cuando salí de bañarme, Maka estaba acostada tapada hasta la cabeza y nada más era visible su cabello. Me reí ante esa escena.

Apenas me acomodé dentro de la cama ella me abrazó y se acurrucó en mi pecho. La cama estaba helada.

-Buenas noches, Maka.-Le dije mientras besaba su frente, ella soltó un suspiro de ¿felicidad?, junto con una pequeña sonrisita.

-Buenas noches, Soul.-Y juntó nuestros labios en un tierno beso.

Todo esto parecía un sueño. Uno de los más dulces que nunca había tenido...

Agh… que poco cool sonó eso…

* * *

_La verdad que no me gustó mucho como quedó :/ Pero no se me ocurría nada D:!_

_Ok, ¿Qué les pareció a ustedes?_

_Mil gracias por sus reviews, me emocionan :'D_

_Espero que les haya gustado mucho más que a mí xDD quedó muy meloso, no se ewe_

_Gracias por leer!_

_Nos vemos :)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hola :) ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien xD_

_Soul Eater no me pertenece blablabla... me deprime que no sea mío T-T Control Vale, control xDD_

_Acá les dejo el quinto capítulo :)_

_Disfruten de su lectura con chocolate y galletitas :D_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Pasamos un día entero buscando sin descanso algo de información de la "Gran Guadaña". Misteriosamente, esa misma noche, llegó una carta a nuestra habitación diciendo que lo que buscábamos estaba en Las Vegas, Estados Unidos.

Lo primero que hicimos fue comunicarnos con el Shibusen por el espejo de la habitación…y nos atendió Excalibur.

-¡BAKAA! ¿No saben con quién están hablando?-Nos regañaba el hombrecito blanco porque le habíamos pedido hablar con Sid-sensei.-Está bien, les contaré mi leyenda para recordarles.

Y apareció ante nuestros ojos la imagen de un recuerdo y un sonido de arpas…mejor no pregunten…

_En la escena se veía el jardín de un café con mesitas para los clientes. Entre una de ellas se encontraba Excalibur. Él, como siempre, se encontraba tomando su tan preciado té de la tarde, hasta que divisó a una mujer blanca, cómo él. Intercambiaron miradas por más de muchas horas hasta que el dueño del local los sacó a patadas por la hora. Afuera estaba lloviendo._

Fin del recuerdo.

A Excalibur se le escapaba una lágrima melancólica del ojo izquierdo.

-¡BAKAA!-Nos gritó y salió llorando y corriendo. Lo miramos con pena.

Hero, quien estaba al lado de la espada legendaria, lloraba desconsoladamente por el intento de historia que Excalibur nos había enseñado.

-…-Silencio.

-D-de acuerdo Soul y Maka, esperamos que nos mantengan informados.-Nos dijo Sid después de que apareciera y le contáramos lo ocurrido.-Tengan cuidado.

Sin más ni menos, cortó la comunicación.

Maka se acostó boca abajo en la cama todavía vestida, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Al parecer, inconscientemente era una invitación abierta para mí. Y con tal pensamiento se me ocurrió una idea.

Con cuidado me acomodé sobre ella en cuatro patas y le besé el cuello. Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se giró, quedando de frente a mí.

-¿Q-qué s-sucede Soul?-Preguntó nerviosa y sonrojada.

-¿Qué sucede? Que te amo.- La besé, y ella no tardó en corresponderme y enredar sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, atrayéndome más a ella.

Con una mano acariciaba una de sus piernas mientras que la otra subía por su cintura. Maka rompió el beso soltando un gemino, y yo solo pude sonreír y lamer su cuello. Cada vez estaba más roja. Se veía realmente adorable.

Soltó mi cuello para llevar sus manos a mi camisa y desabrocharla-camisa, porque habían arreglado la calefacción y digamos que nos olvidamos de apagarla cuando salimos a investigar, así que imagínense el calor que hacía en la habitación cuando regresamos-.

La tiró al suelo y pasó sus manos por mi pecho, para luego lamerlo. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de placer, y busqué sus labios de nuevo.

Mientras nos besábamos ella acariciaba mi espalda y yo sus pechos por sobre la tela de su camiseta. De vez en cuando Maka soltaba un suspiro o un gemido de placer.

Pero la verdad ya había descubierto lo que quería saber.

Me separé de ella y la rubia me miró confusa y… ¿triste?

-¿Hice algo mal?- Preguntó.

-Por supuesto que no, al contrario, me estás volviendo loco.- Ronroneé.- Pero Maka…

-¿Qué, Soul?

-Eres una pervertida.-Le susurré en el oído con una gran sonrisa.

Al ver su cara de sorpresa más roja que un tomate por la vergüenza, no pude evitar reírme.

-Jajajaja… ¡Deberías haber visto tu cara! Jajaja…-Me carcajeaba sin poder contenerme.

-¿De verdad, Soul?-Murmuró con una gran sonrisa malvada y un aura _demasiado_ negra y aterradora-No debiste haber hecho eso.

Dejé de reírme automáticamente y la miré con terror.

Lo último que vi y sentí fue a una Maka muy enojada dándome un gran Maka-Chop en la cabeza y todo se volvió negro…

Al otro día tomamos el avión con rumbo a Los Ángeles, para luego ir hacia Las Vegas.

Paseando por Los Ángeles, encontramos un lugar donde había muchos…sapos.

Los sapitos y ranitas iban saltando de aquí por allá, entrando, saliendo o nadando en varios estanques.

El lugar se llama "La casa de los sapitos de Eruka". Qué nombre más original-nótese el sarcasmo-.

Nos atendió una joven de cabello gris largo con flequillo recto. Vestía un vestido negro con lunares blancos y unas botas del mismo color que los lunares. Sus ojos eran negros y a cada lado de su boca tenía unos extraños círculos que la hacían parecer a un sapo.

Estaba sentada sobre una especie de renacuajo negro gigante.

La saludamos y nos ofreció darnos un recorrido por la estancia. Había muchas ranitas que nos miraban, y pareciera que con la mirada nos intentaban decir algo, _que nos vayamos_.

Vi a Maka, quién me miró, y supe que tendríamos que irnos rápido.

-Muchas gracias por todo, Eruka, pero ya va siendo hora de que nos vayamos.-Le dijo Maka educadamente.

-¡No, no! Por favor, quédense un rato más. Casi nadie me visita.-Dijo con aire lastimero.

Maka la miró con compasión.

-De acuerdo, solo unos minutos más y nos vamos.-Le respondió al final.

Los ojos de Eruka se iluminaron.

-¿De…de verdad?

-Claro, pero _solo unos minutos._- Le dije marcando la frase con intención. Maka me miro con reproche en los ojos pero no dijo nada.

Ese lugar realmente me daba mala espina.

Eruka nos ofreció algo de comer. Aceptamos, o más bien Maka aceptó por mí, y entramos en la casita que había detrás de los estanques.

El renacuajo gigante se puso a comer cosas extrañas en un platito de plata.

Después de un rato de charla, decidí que ya era hora de irnos. Ya estaba anocheciendo y nos quedaban nada más 8 días para encontrar esa estúpida guadaña.

Cuando mencioné la frase "Vamos, Maka. Ya es tarde", Eruka me miró enfadada y empezó a lanzarme renacuajitos negros explosivos mientras repetía una y otra vez:

-¡Otama Bomb! ¡Otama Bomb!

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Makaaa!-Grité desesperado buscando la mano de Maka.

-¡No se irán de aquí hasta que los transforme en sapos! Muajaja.-Río con una sonrisa maniática la joven mujer rana.

-¡Soul!-Maka me tendió su mano y cuando la agarré me transformé en guadaña.

En un rápido movimiento cortó a Eruka por la mitad y salió flotando de su cuerpo el alma de una bruja.

-Será mejor que guardemos esta para cuando terminemos de recolectar los 99 huevos de kishin.-Me sonrió Maka.-Tan sólo te faltan 23.

-Por supuesto, y será mejor que nos llevemos algunos de éstos.-Dije tomando varios renacuajos explosivos. Tomé a Maka desprevenida y la besé suavemente en los labios.

Me miró, como siempre, sorprendida y colorada, pero con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro.

Ahora ella me sorprendió besándome y enredando su mano en mi cabello. La atraje por la cintura y seguimos besándonos, con la bella música del croar de las ranas como fondo…

* * *

_¿Qué tal quedó? A mí me gustó :)_

_Ayer alguien me dijo que le hubiera gustado más si hubiera habido lemmon xD La verdad yo pensé en escribirlo, pero como iba a ser la primera vez que lo escribiría y Soul y Maka recién se declaraban me dije nop, tal vez más adelante xD _

_Y también los dejo con la duda...muajaja :D_

_Quejeas/Comentarios/Opiniones/Etc. No duden es decirme :)_

_Gracias por sus reviews! Me encantan TwT_

_Bueno me voy yendo porque mi mamá se enojó conmigo por estar tanto en la compu escribiendo ¬¬ _

_Nos vemos :D_


	7. Chapter 7

_Buenas :)_

_Perdón por nos subir ayer, es que tenía que preparar una exposición para geografía y al final no me tomaron nada ¬¬_

_Bueno, acá les dejo el capítulo 7... _

_¿Y saben qué? Me tentaron a escribir Lemmon para ver que tan mala soy escribiendo esto..._

_Perdonen desde ahora mi patético intento de escritura :) Prometo que voy a escribir un capítulo más largo e interesante como recompensa de éste..._

* * *

**Soul POV**

Tomamos nuestro vuelo a Las Vegas.

Cuando llegamos, nos recibieron unos tres kishin dándonos la bienvenida, y sí que le dieron trabajo a Maka.

Ahora solamente faltaba 20 almas y como ya tenía la de la bruja guardada estaba todo listo.

Dimos una vuelta investigando y viendo el lugar, hasta que se nos hizo la noche.

Lo que nos dijeron fue que habían visto pasar a un encapuchado con una gran guadaña negra al hombro y que había comprado un boleto de viaje hacia Hollywood.

Genial, otro preciado día desperdiciado.

Buscamos un lugar para pasar la noche mientras pasábamos al lado de un sinfín de casinos.

Encontramos un hotel medio escondido en el cual no entraba ni salía nadie, era extraño, pero no sé cómo fue que paramos ahí.

El lugar se nombraba "La ratita negra".

Por fuera, parecía antiguo y en malas condiciones. Pero por dentro… la cosa cambiaba bastante.

Era de lo más moderno.

Nos atendió una joven de cabello rosa y unos ojos tristes de color azul. Era muy tímida, tal vez demasiado.

-A-aquí t-tienen s-sus t-tarjetas para g-gastar sin l-límites, co-cortesía del hotel…-Tartamudeaba nerviosa.

-Gracias.-Le sonrió Maka.

Nos fuimos a nuestra habitación directamente a dormir, se nos pasó otro día y tan sólo nos quedaba una semana.

La habitación estaba levemente iluminada con velas. En el suelo y la cama-matrimonial- se encontraban un montón de pétalos de rosas esparcidos. En una mesita que se encontraba al frente de un gran y cómodo sofá, había una cubitera con un champagne dentro y a su lado una caja de chocolates.

De pronto empezó a hacer calor y me quité mi camisa. Miré a Maka y vi como sonreía infantilmente al ver la caja de chocolates.

Se sentó en el sofá y se llevó lentamente el chocolate a la boca, y lo mordió con la misma lentitud, saboreándolo. Todo, cada movimiento, cada suspiro que daba al sentir el sabor del chocolate lo hacía en cámara lenta.

¿Quería volverme loco? Lo estaba logrando.

Me senté a su lado. Cogí un chocolate y me lo llevé a la boca. Tenía relleno de chocolate líquido dentro, por lo que se resbaló por la comisura de mi labio y cayó un poco a mi pecho.

Maka me miraba fijamente, algo sonrojada. Su intensa mirada me cohibía un poco, por lo que desvié la mía.

Sentí como ella se sentaba sobre mis piernas rodeándome por la cintura con las suyas y me abrazaba, lamiendo el chocolate que había caído por mi pecho. Fue subiendo hasta la comisura de mis labios, donde se detuvo y lo lamió lentamente, para después lamer mis labios.

Suspiré y ella me besó introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Nuestras lenguas comenzaron una hermosa danza, memorizando el sabor de la otra.

Maka me acariciaba la espalda. Yo, le acariciaba los pechos por debajo de la camisa que ella tenía.

Nuestro beso se rompía cada tanto por los gemidos que soltaba mi amada, los cuales me invitaban a avanzar.

Mientras sucedía todo esto, una muy pequeña parte de mi mente decía que algo no andaba del todo bien. Pero bien que le llevé el apunte. Continué con mi tarea y le quité la camisa a Maka, mientras que ella lamía de arriba hacia abajo mi pecho.

De un momento a otro me obligó a acostarme en el sofá con ella encima de mí y comenzó a restregar su intimidad contra mi _amiguito._

Ella gemía de placer y yo no puedo decir que no me pasaba lo mismo. Mientras seguía con esta acción, me besaba con pasión, al mismo tiempo que hacía que nuestras lenguas jugaran.

Esta mujer me volvía loco.

La alcé y la llevé hasta la cama, donde yo me posicioné sobre ella.

Metí mi mano bajo su falda y subí por sus piernas, mientras ella suspiraba de placer. Comencé a acariciar su intimidad para luego quitarle la ropa que faltaba y contemplarla. Su cuerpo desnudo era lo más hermoso que nunca había visto. Fijé la mirada en sus pechos, y luego me lancé a lamerlos y besarlos.

Con mi mano libre metí dos de mis dedos en su intimidad y la hice gemir del placer que esa acción provocaba en ella.

Movía mis dedos con rapidez dentro de ella, provocando que Maka gritara del placer y moviera sus caderas. Aunque en ningún momento aumenté el ritmo de mis dedos.

-S-Soul…Ah…-Se quejó.-M-más rápido…

Sentí como se humedecía y no pude evitarlo. Hice lo que mis hormonas pedías y agaché mi cabeza y la penetré con mi lengua con fuerza, saboreándola. Ella gritó.

-Mmm…Maka, que dulce eres.- Susurré contra su intimidad haciendo que la rubia suspirase por el contacto de mi aliento y sujetase mi cabeza con sus piernas.

-S-sigue… Ah… S-soul… más rápido…Ah…-Me ordenaba, y por cómo me lo pidió no pude negarme.

Yo cada vez estaba más excitado y me dolía la entrepierna.

Después de un rato, Maka me quitó los pantalones y mi apretado bóxer y miró mi miembro atentamente.

Lo acarició de arriba hacia abajo, cada vez más rápido.

No podía evitar soltar gruñidos de placer.

-M-maka…Ah…

-Mmm…Soul, que pasaría si…-Se preguntó, aunque poca atención le presté por el placer que sentía en ese momento.

Se lo llevó a la boca y lo besó y lamió, una y otra vez, metiéndolo y sacándolo de su boca. Sin avisarle a Maka me derramé en su boca.

Ella abrió sus hermosos ojos jade sorprendida. Yo solamente pude mirarla algo sonrojado y avergonzado. Se escuchó como lo tragó y pareció haberle gustado.

Ya no pude esperar más y me posicioné encima de ella otra vez.

La besé en las mejillas y luego en los labios.

Cuando sintió la punta de mi miembro rozar su intimidad soltó otro gemido.

-¿Segura que quieres continuar?-Le pregunté de pronto indeciso.

-Claro.-Me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

Y sin perder el tiempo la penetré. Sentí el momento en que traspasé la barrera de su virginidad y ella se agarró con fuerza de mí, clavándome sus uñas en mi espalda.

La besé y me empecé a moverme lentamente dentro de ella, para ir aumentando el ritmo de las embestidas.

Maka gritaba de placer cada vez más alto con cada embestida que yo daba. Pronto comenzó a mover sus caderas y así creamos nuestro propio vaivén de placer.

Cuando sentí que estábamos a punto de llegar al orgasmo sujeté la mano de mi enamorada y la besé, pero el beso no duró mucho ya que Maka gritó mi nombre en cuanto tocamos el cielo.

Me retiré lentamente de ella y me dejé caer a su lado y ella se dejó caer en mi pecho. Con la poca energía que me quedaba logré taparnos con la colcha.

-Te amo.-Me dijo Maka con una bella sonrisa en su rostro.

-Yo también te amo, Maka.-Y le di un suave beso en los labios.

No sé cuál de los dos se durmió primero, pero si sé una cosa. Ninguno de nosotros olvidaría jamás esa noche…

* * *

_Ya, a que cerraron la ventana antes de terminar de leer xD_

_Lo que aprendí de esto es que soy realmente una pervertida hecha y derecha... Pero bueno, que se la va a hacer :P_

_Nos vemos en la conti si es que siguen leyendo este fic. Igual no les voy a torturar más con mi mal escrito Lemmon, no los voy a hacer sufrir, tranquilos xDD_

___Ah! Y gracias por sus reviews! :D_  



	8. Chapter 8

_Hola :D_

_Perdón por tardar un poquito en subir la continuación, pero voy a empezar a subir los capítulos entre días por medio, porque no me da el tiempo :/_

_Disfruten su lectura :)_

* * *

**Soul POV**

Desperté cuando sentí los rayos del sol en mi cara. Maka todavía dormía cómodamente sobre mi pecho.

Sonreí ante el recuerdo del día anterior.

Ya habían pasado tres días desde que entramos al hotel. Y la verdad es que fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida.

Cada vez que comíamos un chocolate de esos que daban en el hotel empezaba nuestra gran muestra de afecto…

¿Chocolate?

Fijé mi mirada en la mesita. No quedaba ni uno solo, es más, hacía menos de una hora nos dormimos. La seguí mirando, como si fueran a reaparecer mágicamente.

Me parecía de lo más raro ahora que lo pensaba. No salíamos nunca de la habitación, por lo que nadie entraba, pero siempre había una caja de chocolates nueva.

Decidí no darle tanta importancia al tema por el momento y me concentré en mirar por la ventana mientras hacía dibujos con mis dedos en la espalda desnuda de Maka.

Estuve así varias horas. A pesar de estar trasnochado no tenía sueño.

Escuché el ruido de la puerta que se abría. Y entró… ¿_Un elfo?_

Sí, sin duda, era un pequeño elfito en miniatura. Era enano, pero no tenía las facciones de un duende. ¿Cómo sabía eso yo? Emm… mejor no pregunten…

El elfito tenía en sus manos una caja de chocolates, de esos que comíamos con Maka.

Silenciosa y cuidadosamente bajé a Maka de mi pecho y fui hasta la puerta para cerrarla.

-Hey, tú.-Le dije al elfo.- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

-Ahhh!-Gritó, pero le tapé la boca.

-Shhh!

La rubia ceniza se revolvió inquieta en la cama, pero volvió a entrar en un dulce sueño.

El intruso sacó algo parecido a un woki-toki (esas radios de juguete) y empezó a hablar por él con voz graciosa.

-Nos descubrieron, repito nos descubrieron, cambio.

-_Agente 96, ¿Cómo que nos descubrieron? ¡Tenías que ser tú, idiota! Cambio.-_Se escuchó que le contestaban.

-Oye, disculpa ¿Sí? El chico de la habitación estaba despierto, ¿cómo mierda iba a saber yo?, cambio. –El elfito estaba enojado…

-_¡Te podrías haber fijado primero! A ver, dime, ¿en qué habitación estás esta vez? Idiota, cambio._

-Ya deja de decirme idiota. Estoy en…-Me miró y tapó el woki toki para que el de la otra línea no escuchase.- ¿En qué habitación estamos?

-Estamos en la habitación…mmm...-No lo recordaba.

-Es la habitación 425.-Respondió Maka, que al parecer se había despertado. Estaba envuelta en la sábana.- ¿Para qué quieres saber?

-Porque tu amiguito desnudo nos descubrió.

Maka me recorrió con la mirada y se sonrojó.

No me había cambiado. ¿Para qué? Si total sabía que de una u otra forma iba a terminar haciéndolo con ella…

_-¡Idiota! Te descubrió a ti no a nosotros. En todo caso di __**me **__descubrieron, cambio._

-Oh está bien, ME descubrieron los de la habitación 425. ¿Feliz? Cambio.- El elfo fulminaba con la mirada el woki toki y lo apagó.

Algo me decía que iba a pasar algo malo.

-Responde mi pregunta, ¿para qué quieres saber?-Repitió Maka. Ya se había cambiado y estaba al lado nuestro. Yo fui a imitarla y buscar mi ropa.

- Ah, es porque ustedes descubrieron que les damos chocolates encantados y porque me vieron.- El elfo se sonrojó al ver a Maka.-Oye, e-eres muy bonita.-Le dijo sonrojado.- ¿P-por qué no sales conmigo? Tal vez así no te pasará nada.

Maka se sonrojó.

-¡¿Qué dijiste? ¡Es mi novia! ¡Mía! ¿Cómo te atreves a decirle eso?-No sabía que podría llegar a ser tan celoso. Pero los dos me ignoraron.

-Gracias, pero estoy saliendo con alguien más.

-Vamos, ¿no me dirás que estás saliendo con el idiota de pelo blanco? Qué desperdicio. Siendo tú podrías tener a cualquiera a tu alcance.

-Gracias, eres muy tierno, ¿lo sabías?-Y el elfo aprovechando que Maka se había puesto a su altura para hablarle la besó y ella le correspondió, para mí sorpresa. Él le empezó a tocar los pechos y ella no lo detenía, es más gemía de placer.

Agarré al elfo del cuello de su camisa verde, lo separé de mi novia, lo acorralé contra la pared, transformé mi brazo libre en guadaña y puse el filo de esta contra su pequeño cuello.

-¿Sabes lo que hiciste? Besaste a mi novia, la tocaste.-Le dije con un tono atemorizante que hizo que al elfo se le fueran los colores de la cara.-Adivina qué.- Y sin más lo atravesé con la guadaña.

Lo que quedaba del elfo era un alma roja, un huevo de kishin. Menos mal, ya veo que era inocente y yo por culpa de mis celos lo había matado.

Ahora faltaba otra cosa. Miré a Maka con el ceño fruncido y cruzado de brazos.

-Soul, no era lo que parecía.-Me dijo.- ¿Por qué lo mataste? ¡No hizo nada malo!

-Maka, te besó. Tú le correspondiste, encima de estar consciente que estaba al lado tuyo-Al decir eso mi corazón se rompió en pedacitos- , y tú no lo detuviste.

-S-soul…yo…

-Tú nada, al parecer no me amas de verdad.

Sin más agarré mis cosas y me fui, con lágrimas en los ojos.

En la entrada me esperaba un ejército de elfos. No me importó. Con un solo golpe todos quedaron inconscientes.

La chica de pelo rosa me miró sorprendida y en sus ojos se veía el agradecimiento.

-Al fin soy libre, gracias.-Dijo, por primera vez, sin tartamudear y con una gran sonrisa. Sin más se fue.

-¡Soul, espera!-Gritó la voz de Maka.

Me paré en seco en la entrada, pero no la miré, ya me sentía bastante mal.

Me abrazó por detrás, pero no correspondí su abrazo.

-Por favor, no me dejes sola. Perdóname, yo… no sabía que hacía… ¿Soul?

Ella se puso enfrente de mí, quiso besarme. Le corrí la cara. Pasaría un tiempo hasta que pudiera recobrar su confianza. Es verdad, yo la amo más que a nada ni nadie en el mundo, pero no quiere decir que si no me quiere con ella, vaya a forzarla.

-Soul, ¿estás bien? ¿Por qué no quieres que te bese?-Estaba un poco preocupada.- ¿Tú…no… me quieres?-Estaba llorando.

A mí también me caían las lágrimas.

-No Maka, yo no te quiero.-Eso hizo que ella pusiera cara de dolor- Yo te amo.

- Yo también te amo, no haría nada que te hiciera daño.

-Pero lo hiciste.

-Soul…yo…lo siento. No sé porqué hice aquello…

-Ni yo tampoco, pero lo hiciste. Lo besaste frente a mí. Eso quiere decir que no me amas como dices, o que no me quieres a tu lado.

-Soul, deja de decir tonterías, si te amo, si te quiero a mi lado… Por favor, no me dejes sola.-Dijo llorando.

-Ya hablaremos después. Ahora vamos, hay que encontrar al tipo de la guadaña.

No hablamos en todo el vuelo.

Cuando llegamos a Hollywood, llamé al Shibusen y conté todo lo sucedido a Sid-sensei, salteándome la parte de elfo y Maka.

Cuando me di la vuelta, ahí estaba el encapuchado con la guadaña de Spirit.

Con Maka lo empezamos a seguir silenciosamente. Caminamos y caminamos hasta llegar al cartel que llevaba el nombre de la ciudad. Escribió algo que no alcancé a leer bajo la letra H y se abrió la tierra como si fuera una puerta. Apenas pasó se cerró tras él.

Según lo que nos habían enseñado en el campamento esa era la puerta al reino de Spirit y de Kami. Nygus-sensei, una profesora, nos había enseñado que teníamos que escribir, pero yo me dormí en esa clase.

Para mi suerte, Maka no.

Escribió las palabras y se abrió la puerta. Caminamos en silencio hasta que nos encontramos con una división en el túnel. El de la izquierda decía "Reino de Kami", y el de la derecha decía "Reino de Spirit".

En el enunciado de Spirit algún gracioso había tachado "reino" y escribió arriba "infierno". No le dimos importancia.

-Maka, ve por el que va hacia el reino de Kami, yo iré al de Spirit a ver si puedo solucionar las cosas.

-¿No quieres que vaya contigo?-Me preguntó. En sus ojos vi pasar arrepentimiento, dolor, sufrimiento. Eso hizo sentirme mal, pero necesitaba pensar.

La abracé por la cintura y le di un pequeño beso en la frente.

-No es eso, no quiero que te pase nada malo, es todo.

-Soul, te amo, perdón por lo que hice, fue como... si algo me estuviera controlando. Yo no quería hacerlo.-Sentí como correspondía a mi abrazo y lloraba.

Ella no estaba mintiendo, ya la conocía lo bastante bien. Si decía que la controlaban, había un 99,9% de que estuviera diciendo la verdad. Así que no tendría razón alguna de dudar de ella.

Le agarré el mentón y lo subí, haciendo que me mirara. Lentamente acerqué mi rostro al suyo y rocé sus labios.

Ella terminó de juntarlos y nos besamos. Fue un beso lleno de emociones y sentimientos encontrados. Perdón, alegría, arrepentimiento, ternura, sufrimiento, desconfianza, necesidad, amor, confianza. Y muchas otras, pero lo importante es que ella me amaba tanto como yo a ella, y eso nadie lo iba a cambiar, ni siquiera un estúpido elfo.

Nos separamos cuando nos hizo falta aire. Nos sonreímos y volvimos a besarnos, esta vez transmitiéndonos felicidad de tenernos el uno a otro.

-Te espero aquí en dos días.-Le dije entre beso y beso.

-¿Dos días? Eso es mucho sin ti.

-Entonces, ¿Qué puedo hacer para que no me extrañes tanto?-Le dije seductoramente.

-Mmm...-Se puso un dedo debajo de la boca, como si estuviera pensando.-Sorpréndeme-Dijo con una sonrisa.

Sonreí y volví a besarla, esta vez acorralándola contra la pared y con más pasión que antes.

Pero una persona, o mejor dicho varias, nos interrumpieron.

Qué poco conveniente es tener compañía en momentos como este…

* * *

_Este podría haber quedado mejor -w-_

_¡Gracias por sus reviews! :'D _

_Al parecer no soy tan mala escribiendo lemmon xDD_

_¿Este les gustó, algun comentario positivo-negativo, algo que quieren que pase? Díganme ;)_

_Bueno, me retiro hasta el próximo capi :3_


End file.
